Home away from home
by SeventhSister
Summary: When Lau is feeling homesick and feels like he needs a laugh, who does he go to? Yup, you guessed it. Smut with a sprinkling of fluff at the end.


**AN: Third story written for my friend... What can I say, I really love her, and she's just the cutest cupcake ever. **

**And she wrote me Hetalia yaoi, so I can't complain, can I?:3 Please do review, I'm keen to hear any thoughts on this story, and the paring^.^ **

Did the rain ever stop in England? Lau was forgetting what sunlight on his skin felt like, it had been so long. Truthfully, the city of London had only been caught under a rainy cloud for little over a week, but that was more than enough for the Chinese man to complain. It seemed like, for all of England's wonder and power, it only had three kinds of weather: rain, snow and fog, depending upon the time of the year.

No wonder they claimed India and colonies in Egypt and Africa...

Lau was walking, alone for once, down a nameless side street in one of the less polite areas of the city. The almost constant rain had made everything grey and blurry around the edges, he felt like the colour was even being sucked from his brilliant green silk jacket and white trousers. He rubbed the water from his eyes and looked up miserably at the unforgiving grey sky.

He was homesick.

To him, everything in London was like the rain, grey and watered down. He missed the taste of fresh tea, not this poor copy they sold here, which tasted of tar and saltwater from its long journey across the oceans. Even the opium was better back at home. _Especially_ the opium was better at home. And the weather was better. Everything was just _better _at home. Only vague comfort he could get was, that maybe the rain currently soaking him had rained over cities in China as well.

Sighing, Lau looked up from the grey cobbles and spotted a small, dark shop a little further ahead. He knew the sign, had been there before, and decided to pay the eccentric undertaker there a visit; at least that would get him out of the rain, and he might be inspired to laugh a little as well, tough it was clear the strange man did not own a sense of humor, otherwise Lau's jokes would have floored him ages ago.

Pushing open the heavy door, Lau left the unforgiving rain behind and shuddered once he was inside the shop, which was just as cold as the weather outside. Of course, a heated room for a place dealing with corpses wasn't a good idea, but he was freezing!

Walking further into the unlit front room, looking around at the coffins in different stages of completeness, hoping he didn't stumble across one that was occupied already, Lau shook his head, raindrops flying from his black hair, and cleared his throat.

"Uhm... Mr. Undertaker...?" he tried, he could not spot the strange man anywhere. However, he heard a slow shuffling behind him and turned his head to see how the lid was slipped off a coffin leaned against the wall, a black-nail... Black-taloned hand pushing at the lid from the inside. Lau shuddered, never having understood Undertaker's habit of hiding in one of those caskets, but then all those thoughts fled from his mind when the silver-haired man charged at him, grinning like mad, and wound his arms tightly around Lau from behind, trapping him efficiently.

"My my my, I was not expecting any visitors today... Ehehehe, especially not someone this..." Lau could feel those grinning lips against his neck, writhing to get free when they moved up into his soaked hair, and he tried to move away, but the undertaker was strong and his arms were locked across Lau's body securely.

"... Exquisite..." the man finally finished, his giggling never ceasing, enjoying how Lau struggled to get free.

"Mr. Undertaker, if you'd kindly let me g..." Lau tried to speak, but then one of those pale hands with the talons pressed against his lips and shut him up, the taller man behind him shushing him manically.

"Oh, hush hush hush now, you don't need to speak. We must get you out of these wet clothes in a hurry, before you catch your..." the man giggled again, burying his face in Lau's hair and the latter's eyes grew when he felt the mortician lick and suck the rainwater from a few tufty locks of it.

"... Death." the man giggled again and the hand not occupied with keeping Lau silent slid to the fastenings of his jacket and began undoing them, Lau trying to elbow the man in the ribs. He felt captured, caught, he couldn't get away and the mortician seemed adamant to get Lau naked as fast as possible. And the most horrible thing about it was, that it was not entirely unpleasant. Lau couldn't deny that the man currently tonguing his ear was attractive, and at least this felt _real_, more real than anything he had been through since getting off the ship in London years ago.

All too soon the jacket was open, the thin shirt underneath soaked through from the rain, and the Undertaker slid his hand from Lau's mouth, granting him permission to speak.

"Now, my pretty, tell me why you are here." he instructed, but then his pale fingers found Lau's nipples, erect from the cold and fully visible through his thin white shirt, and began toying with them, making the Chinese man let out a yelp of surprise and... Something else.

"W-would you let go of me, I came h-here for some company, not this...!" Lau tried, thrashing against the taller man to get away, but all he managed to do was hit the hat perched on top of the silver hair, making it fall off, and Undertaker grinned at the writhing man in his arms.

"Oh, but this _is _company, isn't it?" he giggled and pinched Lau's nipples hard, twisting one sharply while a sharp nail raked down across the other, a little 'thank you' for knocking off his hat. Lau let out a sound he had hoped would be one of pain and disgust, but it melted into a moan and for a second, he stopped thrashing and welcomed the Undertaker's hands and lips, at least this was better than the cold and the rain outside.

"And such fine company..." Undertaker chuckled, chewing on the collar of Lau's open jacket, letting go of him for a few seconds to let the expensive silk slither wetly to the floor. All too soon, the shirt followed, Lau wondering what was going on, he was not attracted to males, was he? It was so... Lewd to him, despite working and living in the London underworld, he had never felt the urge to go beyond a woman or two in his bed.

"Let me go..." he tried, moaned, but there was no force behind the words, because just was he said it, one of Undertaker's hands slipped down the front of his trousers and kneaded the hardening cock he found there. He could feel something similar, though bigger than his own, pressing against him from behind and something deeply primal in his mind caused him to tilt a few degrees forward and rub himself against the tall man.

"Oh? But you are enjoying this so much, aren't you?" Undertaker asked, suppressing a groan of his own when Lau ground against him like that, one hand still pumping and massaging Lau's own hardness, the other raking red lines down over the golden chest of the man in front of him. Lau only moaned wantonly in response.

Just when he thought, hoped, begged that he was going to come, Lau was pulled from his ecstasy when Undertaker's hands left their work and instead grabbed him by the hips, grinding more roughly against him from behind.

"Bend over." he was ordered and did so, placing his trembling hands on the table counter in front of him, but apparently it wasn't enough, and he was grabbed by the back of his neck, like a bad kitten, and Undertaker shoved him clean down so his chest pressed firmly against the cold wood, as well as his left cheek and his hands. He looked back up at the giggling man behind him, a strange, beautiful vision of grey and black, with piercing emeralds for eyes gazing down at the panting man before him. Grin never leaving him, Undertaker undid his black clothes and Lau watched the robe fall to the floor as well, raising his head from the counter to get a better look of the pale, beautiful torso, lined with scars that did not steal away any beauty. Knowing he was being watched so hungrily, Undertaker brushed back the grey hair from his green eyes and grabbed Lau's hips again, grinding the rough fabric of his slim-fitting trousers against Lau's tender ass.

"Put three fingers in your mouth and start sucking." he said and Lau obeyed, because _oh God, _that felt _amazing_, he was certain he'd come from this simple movement, but was suddenly brought back when Undertaker's hands tore open Lau's trousers and pushed them down his slender legs, grabbing his ass firmly, black nails digging into the firm globes, and Undertaker growled appreciatively. Lau moaned loudly around his own fingers, not understanding why he had to suck on them, Undertaker wasn't expecting him to do _that _to himself, was he? All too soon, Undertaker grabbed the hand Lau was wetting the fingers of and pulled it away, guiding it behind him and pressed the wet digits against Lau's aching hole.

"You _cannot _be serious?" the Chinese man exclaimed, even bent over a table in a mortician's shop and about to be taken by an almost complete stranger, he had limitations.

Undertaker simply chuckled and leaned down, a naked chest pressing against a naked back, and he bit Lau's shoulder just hard enough to bruise.

"Would you rather have that I do it?" he chuckled in a whisper and made Lau cry out when he raked one hand down Lau's inner thigh, leaving five burning red lines in his wake. Thinking of what those nails could do to his insides were enough and Lau whined softly in the back of his throat, carefully pushing one wet finger inside himself slowly, feeling Undertaker lean back up again and take in the show with a wide grin across his face.

"Good." he chuckled, grabbing Lau's hand by the wrist and helping him ease another finger in, his green eyes shifting between the delicious show of Lau preparing himself to the face of the man in question, catching all the little glimpses of pain and pleasure, noticing just how beautiful those dark, dark eyes were.

Lau suddenly moaned loudly when his fingers brushed against something inside him that made a wave of pleasure roll trough his body, and he eagerly shoved a third finger inside, rocking on them and doing everything he could to feel that again. Undertaker grinned and he let Lau bring himself to another almost-climax before pulling his hand away, making Lau moan out his disappointment, before grinding roughly against the sensitive backside, watching how he arched off the table and panted like a horny dog in heat.

"Before I fuck you, there's one last thing we should do..." Undertaker giggled, watching the blush deepen across Lau's face, it was really happening, he was really going to be taken like this, bent over a cold, unforgiving table in a cold shop, a certified lunatic being the one doing the taking. Resting on his elbows, he slowly leaned up and looked back at the undertaker, who, to his comfort, looked like he was about to come as well.

"What?" he panted, by now he was beyond anything but in the mood to be fucked, even if he was just being used for the man's own twisted pleasures, because it made him forget about home, at least for now.  
>Undertaker leaned down, chin resting on Lau's shoulder, still grinning that stupid grin of his.<p>

"Kiss." he said, matter-of-factly, and pressed his pale lips against Lau's golden ones, Lau's eyes flying wide open before sliding shut again, enjoying this tender little gesture in all the burning heat of the moment, where Undertaker could be rough and uncaring with his treatment of the body Lau had always treasured and pampered, his kiss was soft, deep and gentle, filled with something bordering on passion and it made Lau's knees wobble. The hands on Lau's hips moved to rub and massage his chest gently, letting the Chinese noble lose himself in the moment, while the hands suddenly moved away to undo Undertaker's own straining trousers. Then, just when Lau was relaxed and felt like nothing could top this moment, Undertaker pulled back from the kiss and roughly buried himself completely in Lau's tight heat, making the man cry out harshly and fall down against the table, hand grappling for something to hold on to on the smooth surface, Undertaker groaning loudly as he almost pulled out completely before surging back in, quickly setting up a rough pace that had Lau simultaneously cry for him to stop and cry for more.

"Oh Gods! N-no, stop! _There, yes! _No more, please, _harder_!" this duality made Undertaker laugh, Lau blushing angrily, what a way to kill the mood, but it was quickly forgotten when suddenly Undertaker pulled out and picked Lau up, slamming him down on the table, flat on his back, and pounded into him again, nails digging into Lau's thighs just above his knees, spreading him wide, his cries of pleasured agony only making it better. Lau thrashed around again, knocking his head against the table more than once, but how was it possible for a human to be in so much pleasure without exploding in a burst of screams and white light? He made himself look down where he and Undertaker were joined, moaning loudly at what he saw, watching how Undertaker slid in and out of him effortlessly like that, but then his chin was grabbed and his head tilted up, dark eyes meeting green ones and they kissed again, Lau's arms coming up to wrap around the pale neck and shoulders of this near-stranger he felt himself falling for.

For a while, all that could be heard was unconcealed moans of pleasure, bodies colliding, and the rain tapping against the windows and the roof, but all too soon, Lau felt heat coil in his stomach and legs, panting and shaking his head as it spread through his body, whining softly, having lost the power of speech, trying to get Undertaker to stop, no more, please, when this was over Lau knew he would sink back into that grey London again and he didn't want to, so he began fighting and tried pushing Undertaker away.

"No, you need to stop...!" he finally managed, almost not believing that pitiful whine was his own voice.

But Undertaker didn't listen, though Lau feebly tried to stop them, his body wanted it as much as anything, and when Undertaker bit his neck again and began pumping his leaking cock, he came undone and cried out loudly when he climaxed, a sound of pure pleasure and sorrow, spilling himself over their stomachs and Undertaker's hand, the pale mortician greedily licking the essence off his fingers, the taste making him come as well, filling up Lau so completely the Chinese man climaxed again, screaming wordlessly when his high-strung body reached that addictive high again. And people said opium was dangerous...!

When Undertaker was sure they were both spent fully, he pulled put with a groan and neatly tucked himself away again, Lau needing a few moments to regain a proper train of thought. When he did, he scrabbled off the table, shuddering when he felt something wet and slightly sticky trail from his entrance and run down his legs, stinging slightly when it came in contact with the lines Undertaker had scratched.

"You didn't stop...!" he hissed and tried striking Undertaker, but he missed by a mile, still rather bleary-eyed and undone, feeling himself fall when his trembling legs gave in, but instead of feeling himself kiss the cold, cold floor below, he was enveloped in a pair of strong arms and he fell against Undertaker, who gently knelt down with the shaking Lau held close.

"I'm not sorry." the pale man giggled and kissed Lau's temple, Lau trying to glare, but he was too exhausted. He knew he should leave soon, Undertaker had gotten what he wanted, hadn't he, or were there other sick, amazing little things he wanted to do with Lau? But before Lau got to ask him any of those questions, he was scooped up and carried away from the cold table, finding himself in something as morbid as a large coffin, moving uncomfortably as he was placed inside it, wondering what twisted little fetishes the undertaker was about to fulfill, but then he saw the tall man return with a large blanket and a pillow, placing the pillow underneath Lau's head and undressing completely before he slid down beside him, pulling the blanket over them and the lid of the coffin as well, leaving a gap to let some light in.

"Why?" Lau finally asked, when he didn't feel Undertaker grope him or otherwise indicate he wanted more, just lying with his arms around Lau, basking in the afterglow of the mindblowing sex. Undertaker answered with another deep kiss, smiling lips pressed against Lau's, before he snuggled them closer against each other.

"Because if you think I had you only for personal pleasure, you are even thicker than you seem when you try to make a joke." he said, giggling so hard his whole body shook, and kissed Lau again before he could object, he had an excellent taste of humor.

Outside, after having held the city in its grasp for so long, the raincloud parted and faded into nothingness, and warm sunlight began spilling through.


End file.
